My Immortal
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: What if Alice sees that Bella is in danger because they left? What if the one Cullen that returns isn't Edward? Takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. First, this is my first Twilight fanfiction. Second, it took me a long time to write this first chapter so I'm sorry if it's really short. I hope to get the second one out soon and hopefully it will be longer. Let me know what you think. I live on reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Twilight. I'm just having fun using the characters.**

My Immortal

Chapter One: I Wish That You Would Just Leave

I couldn't believe my ears. I was no good for him? What did that mean? If my self-esteem wasn't bad already, he just made it worse with that one statement. It was as if he literally reached into my chest and tore my heart out. I watched Edward fade into the darkness of the forest, unable to will my feet to go after him. Instead, I sunk to my knees and stared. I just couldn't believe this was the end.

The rain started to fall, completely soaking me, yet I remained where I was. I just couldn't move. There was nothing left for me, no future, without Edward. It wasn't until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway, and his warm arms help me to stand, that I let the tears flow. I can remember sitting at the kitchen table but I couldn't remember walking to it. My tears were silent as I heard my father running water for the teapot.

"Bella," I heard him start. "I think you should go and put some dry clothes on."

I nodded, stood up, and walked in a daze up to my room. Once there, my eyes scanned the room. Everything that reminded me of Edward still haunted me: the dresser where he used to watch me sleep, the window that he used to jump out of to get away from my father, and the bed where I used to lay within his arms. I almost choked on my sobs and ran out of the room. I shut the door, leaned against it, and tried to bring my breathing back to normal. I just couldn't do it. His leaving was still fresh in my mind. I walked, numbly, into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I waited for the steam to fill the room before I turned to the mirror. I was glad that I couldn't see my reflection as I stripped out of my wet clothes. I turned back to the taps and eased some cold water into the flow and when it was comfortable enough, I stepped under the spray. I let the water run down my body, cleansing me, or at least the outside of me. Inside, I still felt as though something was missing. I let my head fall back onto the tile and suppressed a scream. As I closed my eyes, a vision of Edward's perfect face assaulted me.

I angrily turned off the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me and made my way to the closed door of my room. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I walked over to my closet without looking at anything else. I grabbed a pair of sweats and underwear, pulled them on, then walked back down to the kitchen. Charlie had made tea and it was steaming from the cup as I sat down. He made it just the way I liked, with no milk and a little bit of sugar. I sipped at it, knowing that he was looking at me for an explanation. "Dad, please, not now," I whispered.

I heard him sigh. "Alright. But I expect some answers tomorrow." He left the kitchen as I just stared into my cup. I must have sat there for an hour before I heard Charlie upstairs getting ready for bed. I waited a little while longer until I heard his bedroom door close.

I stood up from the table, walked over to the sink, rinsed out my cup, and then walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch. I just couldn't believe that Edward would leave me. What did I do wrong? Was I too needy? Did I not give him enough space? I spent the next hour going over all these things in my head before I felt myself pass out on the couch. His face haunted my once pleasant dreams as night burned away into day.

Your Presence Still Lingers Here

I groggily felt my father shaking me awake but it felt like I was a million miles away. "Bells, it's time for school," I heard him say. "It's been a whole week. You need to get back."

I opened my eyes, and then rubbed them. "School?" Yeah, I was out of it. My mind must have left me when Edward did.

"Yes, school. You know, that building where you go five days out of the week and teachers shove knowledge into your head?" I groaned. My dad could never really make a joke. I know it was his lame attempt at getting me to smile so I forced one to my lips. I sat up and stretched, wincing at the pain from sleeping on the couch. "You didn't fall asleep down here again, did you?" he asked.

"Guess I did," I muttered. I made my way up to my room and forced myself to get a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt out of my dresser. It had been a whole week of wearing the same couple outfits that were in the laundry before "the incident" happened. That's what I was now calling it, "the incident." After dressing and grabbing an apple from the fridge, I made my way to my truck. I started it and the loud roar of the engine made me feel somewhat more human. Human. I had to laugh at that. As I reached for the gearshift, something caught my attention. The radio… a present from Edward's family. I almost lost it again until I reached for it and tried ripping it out. After a few lame attempts, I kicked it with all my strength. The radio finally gave way and I threw it on the floor of the passengers' side and raced out of the driveway.

I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed that I must have just made it in time. My fellow students were sloshing through the rain into the building. I got out of my truck, reached in for my IPod, turned around, and nearly ran right into the chest of another person. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Bella?" I looked up and into the blue eyes of Mike Newton. I so didn't want to see anyone right now, let alone him.

"Hi," I said as I looked down at a puddle forming right under my feet.

"Um, Bella, I, uh-" he started but I held up a hand. He immediately stopped talking.

"Look, we're going to be late to class," I said as empty as I felt. "Can, can we not talk about it?" I saw Mike nod his head as he silently walked by my side into the building. If this was how the rest of my so called friends were going to act around me, it was going to be a long day.

These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real.

I go through the motions of the day like I'm on automatic. I get up in the morning, go to school, do my work, come home, eat, and then fall asleep on the couch. I have yet to be able to spend a complete night in my room. I tried once, but I woke up screaming from a nightmare I couldn't recall. Charlie came running into my room that night and just sat on the edge of my bed, uncomfortably holding me, as sobs racked my frame. I had trouble slowing the tears but forced myself for my dad's sake. Once the tears stopped flowing I pretended to fall back to sleep. I heard Charlie leave my room. I waited a few more minutes, just to make sure he went back to his room, before I grabbed a few clothes and headed back down to the living room. That was only one week ago.

September turned into October and Forks had a surprising beautiful autumn. I didn't notice. The falling leaves reminded me of my fall back to earth when he left me almost a month ago. The orange color reminded me of his eyes and the red reminded me of the blood that was spilt at my birthday party. For once in my life, I hated this season. I longed for the coldness of the winter where I could hide in my room and no one would be any the wiser. Well, alright, not my room. The other day, Charlie and I had had an argument.

"Bells, I understand that you needed grieving time, but don't you think it's been long enough?" he had said to me at breakfast.

I looked up at him in shock. How could he be so insensitive? The love of my life had just walked out of my life forever. "What?" I started. "How long did you mourn when Mom left?" He winced. I closed my eyes. I so didn't want to start a fight with my dad. It hurt seeing the hurt in his eyes. I took a deep breath before I continued. "I'm sorry. I know you're right. I will get out of the house tomorrow. Maybe one of my friends will be up for a movie or shopping." Shopping? When did I care about such things like that? Well, I hope I put up a good display for my father. I hope I had at least some reflection in my voice.

Charlie looked at me skeptically. "Hmm, well, that would be a nice change of pace for you. Just call me and let me know when you'll be coming home. Ok?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I stood up, cleaned some dishes, and made my way out of the house. I had no intention of going out. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I needed to be away from everyone. I was tired of putting up a front, smiling all the time. I didn't feel the smile and I know that it didn't reach my eyes. I turned the ignition in the truck and headed down the road. I didn't turn towards the school but in the opposite direction. I just kept driving, not really knowing where I was going or when I was going to stop. I just needed to feel the wind in my hair one last time.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I was having a really hard time getting this one out. It's my first Twilight fic. Let me know what you all think. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. Also, the chapter titles and line breaks are from Evanescence songs.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts for the first chapter. I'm glad I could actually start this Twilight fic. So, here's the next chapter. Again, please review… I live on them.**

Chapter Two: Anything For You

**Emmett's POV**

It hasn't even been a month yet and I'm starting to get cabin fever. We, the Cullen family, were residing in a small house smack dab in the middle of the mountains of Tennessee. Our nearest neighbor was miles away. This house is nothing like the one we left back in Forks. It was a small four bedroom place where even the windows were boarded up. Carlisle had even warned us about going out. He said it was too dangerous. Fuck! Who would see us? I paced the floor of the living room, growling as I passed by the fireplace that was unlit. Esme gave up trying to calm me down and was currently sitting in the tiny kitchen, playing with her bracelet. Alice was watching me out of the corner of her eye as Jasper sat next to her, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the peace in the room. I rounded on the couple, startling poor Alice.

"Jazz, quit it!" I growled. "If I want to be in a bad mood, I'll be in a bad mood."

Jasper hung his head. "Sorry," he whispered. I ran my hand through my short hair and sighed. Yeah, I felt bad for getting angry at him but, damn it, I didn't want to calm down.

Alice put her arms around him. "It's alright, sweetie. Emmett didn't mean it." Alice tried smoothing out his unruly curls. Then, all of a sudden, her hand stopped. She got that far away look in her eyes as if she were seeing something we couldn't.

Jasper went right on alert. "Alice? What do you see?" He always knew when she "saw" something and was at the ready in case she needed a pad and pencil.

Alice gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Esme and I rounded on her. "What is it?" Esme asked cautiously.

"Bella," she whispered. I was suddenly holding my breath, unaware that I was doing so. What could be wrong with Bella? Instantly I knew that leaving her was a big mistake.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked her, voicing all of our concerns.

"She's going to be in trouble," Alice said, staring at the empty fireplace. "Someone needs to go back and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Esme grabbed her hands. "Are you sure about this?"

Alice finally focused on Esme and nodded. "I saw a lot of blood. Then, I saw Charlie sobbing. It was all so upsetting." Alice lowered her head and I could tell she was fighting back her own tears.

"We'll send Carlisle back," Esme was saying.

Alice's head shot back up. "That's a good start but I have a feeling she's going to need protection." She turned her black eyes towards me. Wait. What the hell? "Emmett, I think you should go with Carlisle."

I started to shake my head no. What would Rosalie think? We were constantly fighting nowadays because I felt we should have stayed in Forks but she was insistent that Bella would be fine. People break up all the time. She never liked Bella in the first place so I knew she was secretly glad to be rid of her. "Rosalie will have a fit," I muttered. I knew that Alice was right, though. If anyone could protect Bella, I would be it. That son of a bitch Edward couldn't even be found. He took off after breaking up with her and never told us where he was going.

"Don't worry about Rose," Alice said and she stood up and walked over to me. She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Please?"

I looked into her eyes and sighed. I rested my hands on her shoulders. "I am so going to get my ass kicked," I laughed. "When should we leave?"

Alice smiled at me. "The sooner the better. Esme? Could you find Carlisle and tell him?" Esme got up and headed towards the stairs. Alice turned to me. "Emmett, you need to find her as soon as you get to Forks. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me to the downstairs bathroom. She opened the drawer to the vanity and started taking out its contents. She reached all the way back and pulled out a small piece of fabric. "I took this before we left." She handed it to me and I looked at it then her quizzically.

"What is this?" I asked holding it between my thumb and pointer finger, like it was nasty or something.

Alice made sure the door was locked before turning back to me. "It's a piece of one of Bella's shirts. It still has her scent on it, although it's fading quickly."

I lifted it to my nose and inhaled. Sure enough, the faint smell of Bella was still lingering. I closed my eyes and felt the venom start to pool in my mouth. I swallowed hard. "I think I will be able to find her, no problem." I winked making my pixie-like sister smile, lighting up her dark eyes.

"Oh, one more thing, Emmett. Make sure that you and Carlisle get something to eat before you go after her. You don't want any mishaps." Alice opened the door carefully before stepping out. She practically skipped over to Jasper and sat down next to him.

Carlisle was busy carrying two bags to the front door. When he was done, he joined us in the living room. "So, while Emmett and I are looking for Bella, what will you all be doing?" he asked.

"Jasper and I will start looking for Edward. He needs to know what is going on," Alice said. After we all said our goodbyes and promises to keep in touch, Carlisle and I were on our way to the airport. I was finally able to drive the Jeep we had purchased when we got to Tennessee. I was sure going to miss this car.

"So, how did Rose take the news?" I asked. I didn't really want to know but I guess my masochistic self couldn't help asking.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, she shouted a lot and then she threw a glass against the wall next to Esme's head. Lucky for Rose, the glass missed. Don't worry about her, Emmett. Bella needs us." I glanced at him and noticed a small smile forming on his face. We drove the rest of the way in silence as I tried to figure out how I was going to start my search for my fucking brother's ex-girlfriend. I mentally shook my head. Edward was going to owe me big time. Stupid fucker.

Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?

The plane landed in Forks early the next morning. It was raining, as usual, and I sighed. I missed this place. I couldn't believe I just said that! I was eager to get to hunting. It had been way too long. Squirrels were no substitute for a nice big grizzly bear. I chuckled, causing Carlisle to look at me wearily. "Emmett, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just happy to be back. It's weird, though. I never really liked this place while we were here. Now that I'm back, I don't know why we ever left."

Carlisle put an arm around my shoulders. "We did what Edward asked us to," he stated. I frowned at the mention of that bastard. "Now stop that, Emmett. He had his reasons. Let's get our bags and head over to the rental place. I'll let you rent any car you want."

I laughed. I knew he said that last part for my benefit. Carlisle was a good dad and I was glad I was a Cullen. We hurried to the baggage claim, got our bags, and headed over to the Hertz counter. As we walked the garage I found what I was looking for. It was a pearl blue Jeep Wrangler. It was just screaming my name. I ran over to it, almost knocking over a few vacationers. I heard Carlisle laugh as he walked back with the rental person to fill out all the paper work. I would buy this car if we ever stayed in the same place for more than a few months. Carlisle came back, swinging the keys around his finger. He threw me the keys and I quickly unlocked the doors. The engine roared to life in the small garage and I finally felt at peace.

"First, we need to head back to the old house," Carlisle said. It didn't register to me that he was talking. I was like a fucking kid at Christmas with a shiny new toy. "Emmett, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Emmett, you need to listen. Go back to the house." I looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that? "I haven't been able to sell the old house yet. Technically, it's still under my name. We need to go to the house and I'll start setting the controls. When you find Bella-," he began but I interrupted him.

"What do you mean when I find her? What will you be doing?"

"You are the only one strong enough to track her and protect her. Hopefully we aren't too late. But, if we are, I need to get some things done at the house. She'll need to be warm so I will make it so. The house has been shut up for too long." Carlisle turned in his seat to look at me. I was driving towards the old place, out of habit. "Emmett, this is crucial. You need to find her. I know what Alice showed you. She doesn't know that I saw her take that piece of Bella's clothing. But first, you need to feed. Do it quickly. I want you out there looking for her within the hour. Do you understand?"

I nodded and continued driving. He had me worried. I won't admit that I was scared- just a little worried. Bella wasn't my girlfriend but somewhere deep inside me, I did care about her well being. I got to the house in no time and helped Carlisle with the bags. The place smelled musty from not being used and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Um, I'll just set the bags here by the door. I'll go hunting and then I'll be back before you know it- Bella in tow." Carlisle just nodded as he headed for the seldom used thermostat. I walked out the back door and into the chilling rain. Alright, it wasn't chilling to me but that's how Bella would have described it. Wait a fucking minute! Did I just think that? I shook my head in defeat. Why was this child affecting me so much? I jumped off the deck and ran full force into the woods surrounding the house. It was great being back in Forks. I just hope I could find myself a great big bear before my stomach growled any louder.

I'll give up everything just to find you.

**Bella's POV**

I think I drove for hours before I realized I was in a part of the state I didn't recognize. Trees surrounded me and I was starting to get nervous. What the hell was I thinking? Oh, yeah, right- I needed to make my father believe that I was alright. I slowed down my overbearing truck and pulled off to the side of the road. I cut the engine because it was deafening in my ears. As soon as the sound drifted away, it felt as if I had gone deaf. I opened the door and a chilling rain pelted my face. I shuddered and wrapped my coat more securely around my body. I noticed a small trail leading further into the woods and I decided to go for a walk. Not exactly a great idea but I had already become numb to just about everything. The rain wasn't as hard here because of the dense trees. Most still had their leaves and some were evergreens.

I walked for a while, not noticing that my legs started to burn from overexertion. When I looked behind me, my truck was no longer in view. Is this what I really wanted? Did I even know what I wanted anymore? I thought I did when I had Edward in my life. He was what I lived for then. Now? I wasn't so sure. I heard rustling in the nearby bushes but I ignored it. I didn't care what was there anyway.

I saw a clearing in the distance and kept trudging forward. The trail was disappearing but it didn't matter to me. I don't know what I thought I would find in the clearing. Did I expect him to be there? Did I expect him to be standing there in all his wonderful glory, holding his arms open for me to run into? As I was nearing the clearing, something big was in my peripheral. I was totally unaware of what had been following me. Suddenly, I heard a loud roar. I spun to the right and there, next to me just a few feet away, was the biggest black bear I had ever seen. I was rooted to the spot, unable to make my feet move. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do when encountering a bear. All my senses seemed to have fled at the growl. The bear roared up on its hind legs and I mentally prepared myself for the attack that was inevitable.

Before I knew what was happening, something hit me. I could feel my body become weightless as I flew through the air. When I landed, I heard my arm snap before the blackness settled in as I hit my head. I fell into unconsciousness, wondering what had just happened.

I'll become your earth and sky

Forever, never die

**Emmett's POV**

I went out after getting Carlisle and I settled in back at the old house. Everything was the way we left it except for the overgrown brush on the outside. I smiled, a little, as the wonderful memories of this place came back to me. All I had to do now was hunt and go and find Bella. I had promised Carlisle that I would be back with Bella in no time. I just hoped I was right. I went out the back door and within minutes, I was running full out into the woods.

I came to a halt just outside a clearing, hoping that I could hide in wait for something to dine on. I chuckled to myself at that thought but hid in the overgrown grass. Much to my amazement, I saw someone walk by me. I held my breath and looked up to see Bella absentmindedly walk by me. She looked dazed, not a thought running through that little head of hers. I stood, quietly, and followed her. I didn't see, or hear, the black bear that came stumbling out of the tree line. Shit! Why was I being so careless. I witnessed Bella stop and stare, frozen where she stood. I was mentally screaming for her to slowly back away but she wasn't moving. Before I knew it, the bear reared up on its back legs.

I sped out into the clearing and pushed Bella aside. I must have pushed too hard because I saw, out of my peripheral, that her body went flying. My first instinct was to run to her side but I knew that I had to take care of the bear first. My thirst was burning in the back of my throat and this bear would do nicely.

After I took care of the bear, I ran over to Bella. She was out cold but still breathing. I carefully picked her up and noticed that her left arm was just hanging, limp. I tenderly rested the arm against her and took off back to the house. I hurried as quickly as my legs would take me while holding on to the unconscious Bella. When I stepped back through the back door, Carlisle was already upon us.

"What happened?" he asked as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"A bear was ready to attack her," I stated. "I had to get to it before he did any damage." I couldn't continue. Instead, I just looked down at her. What had I done to her? How badly was she damaged?

"Put her on the table, Emmett," Carlisle said, breaking me free of my musings.

I did as he asked and gently laid her down on top of the huge oak table that was merely there for decoration. I mean, it wasn't like we were going to eat there anyway. I backed away and wrung my hands together. "Will- will she be alright?" I asked, flustered. Why the hell was I acting this way? She wasn't my girl.

Carlisle spent a few minutes examining her. I saw him gently raise her left arm and then carefully lay it back down. Then he checked out her head. "What did you do?" he asked without looking at me.

"I... I pushed her out of harms way," I stated, glumly. "I thought I was protecting her. Sometimes I forget how fragile she really is." I hung my head. What if I really did damage to her that was unrepairable.

Carlisle sighed but a small smile played across his face. "Well, she's unconscious." Duh, I thought. I could have told him that. He continued. "We won't be able to tell if she's had a concussion until she wakes up."

"But she will, right?" I interrupted.

"Yes, she will. Also, her left arm has been fractured or broken. Hard to tell without getting her to a hospital. She needs x-rays." I nodded, knowing that this was going to be hard. How do you tell the town you left that you just happened to be around and found an unconscious girl in the woods?

"What do we do?" I asked.

Carlisle turned to me, still smiling. "I do know the person that works the night shift at the hospital. He won't ask questions and we can get Bella those x-rays. I'll go upstairs and see if one the girls has left any clothes behind. We can't take her out of this house in wet clothes. She'll most likely catch pneumonia." I watched as Carlisle walked away and towards the stairs. Just then, he turned around. "Keep an eye on her, Emmett. If she wakes up before I return, call up for me."

I nodded my head and looked back at Bella. She was still out but her breathing was consistent. I sighed and pulled out a chair. This girl was already weighing heavily on my mind and it had only been a half hour. What was I going to do? I put my head in my hands and awaited for her to wake up or Carlisle to come back down.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two. I hope you all liked it but I'll never know unless you review. Please? And the songs that were used were "Anything For You" and "Taking Over Me." Both by Evanescence. Again, let me know what you think. I've never written Emmett before. I hope I did him justice. I just love his innocence and love of Jeeps. At least, that's how I see him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love the response from my last chapter. I just wish more of you would review. Well, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this next chapter. Enjoy. The song I used was "Going Under." I had a hard time coming up with a song for this chapter. It hard to find one that fits the feeling.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not one bit.**

Chapter Three: Going Under

Emmett's POV

I sat and watched Bella for a few minutes when I smelled something. I looked around for its source but my eyes kept wandering back to her. I carefully lifted a hand towards her head and laid it gently on top. When I pulled my hand away, I could see that it was covered in blood, at least my palm was. I started shaking, not being able to control my thoughts or my body. I stood up too quickly and backed as far away as I could from her. The smell didn't lessen and I guess that was because I still had her blood on my hand. "Carlisle!" I yelled upstairs, not once taking my eyes off of her. "CARLISLE!"

I could hear Carlisle running down the stairs without turning around to actually see it. "What is it-" he started but stopped when I held up my hand, still not looking at him. "Shit." I heard him mutter under his breath that no human would have heard. Carlisle rarely cursed so when he did, it was serious. He quickly ran a hand towel in cold water and wiped the blood from my hand. I couldn't stop staring at the unconscious girl. "Emmett, I need you to go upstairs and find something for her to wear. I'll take care of her," I heard him say. I nodded, slowly for someone of my nature, and turned to head up the stairs.

I walked by several rooms before I realized I was heading for my own, or what used to my my own room. I shook my head and turned on my heel and headed towards Alice's old room. I rummaged through her closets until I found a pair of sweats under some empty shoe boxes. They were a pair of my old Forks High sweats and as I held up the oversized shirt, I knew that Bella would be swimming in them. I tucked them under my arm and looked through the rest of the rooms. It seemed that everyone had taken their stuff with them so my sweats were the only things left.

I slowly walked down the stairs and the only things I smelled were antiseptic ointment with a strong smell of bleach. Carlisle was at the kitchen sink, rinsing something out. "Um-" I started, unable to find the words for the jumbled mess in my head.

Carlisle turned off the faucet and turned to me, drying his hands with a clean hand towel. "She had a small cut on her head. It only needed three stitches. Don't worry, I cleaned everything. It's safe." I nodded and then held out the sweats.

"It's the only article of clothing I could find in any of the rooms," I said stupidly. I think it's because I still had her smell fresh in my mind that I was so incoherent.

Carlisle eyed the clothes skeptically but took them from my grasp. "They will have to do." He walked over to Bella and started to take off her shoes. I stood, frozen, to the spot. I couldn't believe that he was undressing her. My eyes started to bug out when I quickly turned on my heel. "Um, I think I'll go into the linen closet and try to find a blanket," I stated as I made my way back up the stairs. I so didn't want to see Bella naked. It was also hard to remember that Carlisle did stuff like this for a living and wasn't the least bit phased by any of it. I spent maybe five minutes searching through the closet when I had found the blanket the moment I opened the door. I didn't know how long it would take him to change her clothes but I didn't want to walk in on that situation.

I made my way back into the kitchen and noticed that Bella wasn't on the table any more. All that was there were her wet clothes. I looked around, confused, until I heard Carlisle's voice coming from the living room. "In here, Emmett."

When I entered the living room, I saw that he had not only changed her but moved her to the couch where it was a hell of a lot more comfortable. "I found a blanket. When do we leave for the hospital?"

"I called my friend and he told me to meet him in the parking lot in about fifteen minutes. Do you think you're up to moving her into the back seat of the Jeep?" I nodded to Carlisle and slowly walked over to the still unconscious Bella. "Lift her like she's breakable. Be gentle and I'll go and open the door."

I slid my hands under her shoulders and knees and slowly lifted her off the couch. She felt so light, almost like I was lifting a feather. Well, ok, a glass feather as I remembered to treat her like she was breakable. I walked to the front door as Carlisle held it open. Walking down the stairs and to the car seemed like an eternity as I turned around and watched as Carlisle locked up the house. He clicked the alarm on the Jeep and then opened the back driver's side door. I carefully laid Bella on the seat and Carlisle laid the blanket on top of her. "Do you think she'll be ok?" I asked him.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a weak smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he said. Fine? I wanted her better than fine since I was the one that made her like this. Damn my overzealous strength. I slipped into the driver's seat as Carlisle went to the passenger's side. I turned the Jeep around and made the trek to the hospital. I flipped on the radio until I found something worth listening to. It had a good bass beat and I turned up the volume just a little. I needed to get my mind off the incident that I caused to happen. I didn't hear it when Carlisle started yelling, my mind not in the here and now. "Will you turn that down?"

I looked over at him and tried not to smile. Carlisle never enjoyed my type of music. "Why?" I yelled back. I guess I had the volume up too much. Besides, why was I yelling? I could have whispered and he would have heard me. I turned down the volume of my voice, not the radio. "I mean, it's not like she can hear it."

"Maybe not," he said, also lowering his voice, "but I can. So, turn it down."

I did as he asked because he did ask. I know, what a wuss, right? But, he IS my father- so to speak.

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

Bella's POV

I heard something thumping in my head. Maybe it was a bad dream or a really horrible migraine. I wasn't sure but I didn't like it. I tried opening my eyes but even that seemed impossible. I figured I was still dreaming and decided that it was time to wake up. I mean, how many times can you dream of a bear attack? Two bears if my judgment was right. One bear that was in full sight and another that knocked me out of the way, right? "Ok, Bella, time to rise and shine," I told myself in my head. I moved, just a little bit, when a blinding pain brought me to scream out.

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under._

Emmett's POV

I was just turning down the radio when I heard a scream from the backseat. It startled me so much that I actually veered the car almost completely off the road. I got a hold of myself, and the car, and pulled to a stop. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Carlisle turn quickly around and look at Bella. "Shh, Bella, it's going to be all right," I heard him try to soothe her.

Bella screamed again and I turned in my seat. I saw Bella clutching her wounded arm and screaming in pain. Tears were running down her ivory cheek and I almost raised my hand to her to wipe them away. Whoa_, dude. Why are you acting this way? _I thought. I put my hand down and just stared at her, clueless of what I could do for her. Carlisle got out of the passenger seat and opened the back door. He sat next to her and she inched away from him as much as the back seat would allow.

"Bella, we are here to help you. I need you to calm down." Bella shook her head and screamed again as I realized that that small move was painful because of her concussion. Carlisle audibly sighed. "We need to get you to the hospital for x-rays. I'm not sure what condition you arm is in."

Bella looked from Carlisle to me and then back to the doctor again. "Wha-" she started but her voice cracked, probably dry from being out so long. Carlisle reached into his doctor's bag and came out with a bottle of water. He opened it and then held it out for her.

Bella refused to let go of her arm. Carlisle sensed her discomfort and gingerly placed the lip of the bottle to her lips. I saw Bella drink heavily from it and watched in fascination as her throat worked the water down. I could see the pulse point on the side of her throat and felt the venom start to form in my mouth. I quickly turned away and stared out the windshield. I had to get my emotions under control before she saw the hungry look in my eyes. After a while, I heard Carlisle mumble something to her then got back in the passenger seat.

"Emmett, control," he said to me very quietly so only I could hear. I guess he noticed how tightly I was holding onto the steering wheel because when I looked down, I saw that my knuckles had turned white... well, whiter than normal for me. I nodded my head, loosened up on the wheel and started driving again. We arrived at the hospital a few short minutes later and I pulled into a parking spot near the back.

It was dark out so we quietly got out of the car and I went over to Bella. I had enough time to get myself under control so I wouldn't scare her or do something worse. It saddened me when I approached and Bella took a step away. I ran my hand through my short hair and sighed. I didn't know if she was afraid of me or if she didn't trust me but it was infuriating. I took a step forward and she, again, took a step back but this time, she must have slipped on the wet pavement and nearly landed on her ass. I caught her, with my vampire like reflexes, and suddenly felt that shock pass between us. It startled me and I almost dropped her. Instead, I lifted her up as a groom would his bride. I shook my head at that thought and laughed internally. Bella wasn't mine so I had no right to have those thoughts.

Bella pulled me back to reality when she yelped. "Put me down," she demanded.

I gave her my patented smirk and shook my head. "And let you hurt yourself more than you already are?" I responded. I started walking towards the side entrance of the hospital, the one where Carlisle's friend would be waiting, carrying her the whole way. I could tell from her eyes that she wanted to hit me to get me to put her down but she wasn't letting her injured arm go. I wanted to wipe that look out of her eyes but I know it was more than her injured arm or head that gave her that look. My asshole brother caused that look and I knew that if I ever saw him again, I was going to beat him senseless. Of course, that would have to wait as we needed to make sure Bella was alright.

The hospital was eerily quiet when we entered as we were ushered into the room with the x-ray equipment. The smells of the hospital hit me hard but I was glad that it was because it was so sterile. No blood in here to tempt me. I said a quick prayer, if vampires really believed in a higher power, just to make sure I didn't run into that particular smell. I put Bella down on the table I was shown to and moved away slightly. I watched, quietly, as Carlisle's friend gently pried Bella's good hand away from her hurt arm and laid it on the machine.

"Emmett, why don't you go outside and call Alice. Let her know that we've found Bella and see if she's seen anything else while we've been away." I didn't notice Carlisle standing next to me as he spoke. I didn't respond. Instead, I turned and walked out the door. I know he was only making me do this so that I wasn't just standing there feeling bad for myself.

_Blurring and stirring-the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

Bella's POV

When I woke up to an excruciating pain in my left arm, I thought that it was just a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I mean, when I saw Carlisle's kind face, it couldn't have been real. They had left me, right? I sat in the back of the car, wondering when I would wake up because this pain was beyond anything I had ever felt. I should know, being the klutz that I am. Even after we arrived at the hospital, I still had an inkling that it wasn't real. When I stepped out of the car, I noticed Emmett. When did he arrive and why was he in my dream? I stepped away from him, not trusting my subconscious, and nearly fell on my butt. Aren't dreams supposed to be different than reality? I should have been flawless in my movements but here I was, in Emmett's arms. Alright, maybe I wasn't dreaming. Maybe, all this was real. So why wasn't Edward here? Why did these two come back? I had so many questions and no answers. And I hated being carried like a child. All I wanted to do was to make him put me down but the pain in my arm seemed a little less painful if I squeezed it tightly with my good hand.

When I was in the x-ray room, I kept glancing over at Emmett. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes and was starting to get nervous. It was only when some other guy, who I had never seen before, pried my hand away did I look down and notice that the clothes I was wearing were a lot bigger then they should have been. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, Emmett leave the room. Carlisle's beautiful face entered my line of vision and I couldn't help but smile at him. I had missed this man since Edward, that hurt to think, left and was feeling calm for the first time in a while.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out. Boy my throat really hurt.

Carlisle smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You almost had a date with a bear," he joked.

I could tell that my eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked, unsure I had heard him right.

"Carlisle, we need to step out of the room so I can take the x-ray," that other man stated. Carlisle patted my good shoulder and stepped out. I heard the unmistakable beep from the machine and then Carlisle was back by my side.

I turned to Carlisle and looked into his golden eyes. How I missed this family. "I need you to tell me everything," I said. I could tell he was waiting so I held on as much as possible. When the other guy left, he turned to me.

"Alice saw something bad happening to you and pleaded with us to come and find you. Emmett found you and saved you from a bear attack. Of course, in doing so, he knocked you out of the way. He doesn't realize how fragile you are and you sort of went flying. You hit your arm and head against a tree. You have been out with a concussion for a few hours now."

I took all of it in, still wondering if I really was dreaming. I looked at my injured arm and sighed. "So, I had a concussion. What's wrong with my arm?" I asked. What I really wanted to know was what had Alice seen and why were they here. Ok, I know he told me why they were here, but why them?

"I'm not sure what happened to your arm. That's why we're here." Just then, the other guy came back in with some x-rays.

He put them in the little lighted thing and turned it on. I looked at the x-rays in confusion. I could never tell what the doctor's saw in them. "Well, it looks like she has a fractured forearm and a dislocated shoulder," he stated, pointing at certain areas of my x-rayed arm. "I think she may need a partial cast to stabilize the arm." My eyes grew wide at that. I so didn't want to wear a cast. How would I explain that to my father? The other man smiled at me. "Don't worry. You'll only need the cast on for a few weeks and then we'll just splint it. You'll need to keep it clean and dry and apply ice to it 20 to 30 minutes four times a day. You'll also need to keep it elevated above your heart as much as possible and I'll prescribe some pain meds for you. I'll need to see you again in a few weeks to see it's progress and to see if we can take the cast off." I nodded my understanding as I saw him look at Carlisle. I didn't like the look and started to visibly shake.

"What is going on?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

Carlisle looked at me and I saw him sigh. "We are going to have to reset your shoulder," he said almost in a whisper. I gulped. I knew what that meant and I was scared. I took a deep breath and nodded, preparing myself for the pain I knew would come from that.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

Emmett's POV

I walked out of the room and into the night air. I took an undeserved breath to clear my head and then pulled out my cell phone. Alice picked up before the first ring finished. "_Hey, Em," _came her cheery voice.

"Hi, Pixie," I replied. "I guess you know what's been going on."

"_You found her," _she laughed.

"Of course."

"_You need to be more careful though. You could have done some serious damage."_

I sighed. "You could have warned me first that she was going to come face to face with a bear."

"_You know it doesn't work that way. I couldn't have seen the bear. I did warn you, though, about her being in danger. I just didn't know it was going to be from you." _I heard her laugh again and I felt myself wanting to jump through the phone to strangle her, little good that would do. _"Emmett, I feel that I need to tell you something."_

I didn't like the sound of her voice. What could she possibly have to tell me? "Go on," I said, cautiously.

"_You need to be careful around her." _Duh, I thought. _"Em, she's vulnerable right now. Edward left her alone and heartbroken."_

"Alice, what are you trying to say?" I was getting tired of her games.

"_Just- just know that she's a woman scorned. She might not be thinking straight."_

I sighed, yet again, and leaned back against the Jeep. "Cut the bullshit and tell it to me already."

"_I saw Carlisle coming home without you. Of course, you need to stay behind so she doesn't get hurt but you need to be careful. I saw the two of you," _she started and then stopped abruptly.

"Spill it, NOW," I nearly shouted into the phone.

"_I saw the two of you being intimate."_ I nearly dropped the phone at that statement. Intimate? With Bella? There was no way. I was, am, and will forever be in love with Rosalie. She was my wife... my everything. Bella was Edward's. Well, maybe not right now, but I know that they are meant for each other. He just had to get his head out of his ass and realize that. I didn't know how long I was quiet for until I heard Alice's voice in the phone yelling my name.

"I'm still here," I said. "Alice, I think your visions are becoming blurred. There is no way I would ever be intimate with Bella." Then a thought occurred to me. "You didn't mention this vision to Rose, did you?"

"_What do you take me for? There is no way in Hell I would ever say anything like that to her. She's pissed enough as is because you left."_

I pushed away from the Jeep and started pacing. "What the fuck is her problem? You asked for my assistance and I gave it. Plain and simple."

"_She doesn't see it that way. But, don't worry, I'm sure she'll calm down... eventually. I mean, there's not much more stuff here to break." _And, to put emphasis on her words, I heard a crash in the background. "_Rose! That was my favorite picture!" _I heard Alice scream. _"I gotta go, Em. Tell Carlisle that I saw him coming home to pick up a few things. You need to stay there just a little while longer. The threat of Bella getting hurt is almost over. Then, you can come back and tame Rosalie. We'll all be grateful to you when you do. And remember... stay clear of Bella. Don't get into any situation where you are left alone with her."_

"How the hell am I supposed to keep her safe if I can't be anywhere near her?" I asked, frustrated with my little pixie of a sister.

"_You can still protect and not be involved. Be careful. Love you," _she said and hung up the phone only after I heard another crash. I put my phone back into my pocket and started to trudge back up to the hospital. I was almost empty except for a few cars in the parking lot of the doctors and nurses. I was taking my time, hard for a vampire like me, when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I took off in a mad dash and threw open the door to where Bella was. I saw Carlisle holding onto her as the other guy was letting go of her arm.

"What the," I started but stopped when Carlisle stepped away from Bella. She turned to face me and I noticed tears running down her face. She looked so lost and hurt, like a little child in the forest. I knew that I had put that look on her face and hated myself for it.

"That should be it," the other guy said. "The shoulder seems to be back in place so I'll just go and get the stuff ready for the partial cast.

I watch him leave the room and then turned my attention back to my father. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Fractured forearm and dislocated shoulder," Carlisle's explained. He then turned to Bella. "I need to get back to the family for a few days. I'm not disappearing on you." I saw Bella look down at her lap as another single tear fell. Carlisle walked over to her and lifted her head by putting one finger under her chin. "I promise I will return. I need a few things."

"You promise?" she whispered, almost as if she were afraid to speak loudly in fear that she would start screaming.

Carlisle put his hands on her arms and looked right into her eyes. "I promise. I'll be leaving Emmett here to keep you company. You're not alone." He turned to me and smiled. Great! Just what I needed. How could I say no to Carlisle? But, with Alice's warnings in my head, I knew it was going to be disastrous.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. I know, not much lemons yet, but they're coming. I need some time and I'm sorry that it took a while to get this out. Please, read and review. That way I know I'm doing ok...**


End file.
